Gracias Kurenai-sensei
by Amanely-chan
Summary: Hinata pudo mantenerse en pie gracias a ella; su maestra. Drabble (?)


**L** _os personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a **Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Drabble.**_

 _ **Palabras:**_ _759_

 _ **Genero:**_ _Hurt/Comfort y Family._

 _ **Categoria:**_ _K_

* * *

Su vida jamás fue fácil y tampoco lo era en esos momentos. Toda su vida fue despreciada y tachada de débil e inservible. Nadie creyó en ella, hasta el punto en que su padre aceptó en voz alta que realmente no le importaba si ella salía viva o no de una misión.

Por un momento eso la destrozó completamente. Un padre al que no le importaba su bienestar y su madre muerta.

Después, otro gran golpe para ella fue la muerte de Neji. Su primo, quien había estado para ella siempre, quien la aceptó, quien la protegió y la quiso como hermana, ya no estaba. Se había ido y jamás regresaría a consolarla como sólo el sabía. Jamás lo volvería a ver y ella no hacia mas que culparse por su muerte.

No negaba que quiso rendirse y tirar la toalla. Quiso tirar todo su esfuerzo por la borda. Quiso tirar todo lo que había conseguido, todas sus fuerzas y todos sus ideales a la basura. Pensó que un mundo sin ella seria mucho mejor. Que solo robaba aire a las personas que si eran importantes.

Bueno, eso pensó hasta que recordó que tenia a Kurenai Yuhi.

 _ **¿Quién diría que su maestra pudo haber tomado el lugar de una madre para ella?**_

Sabia que su madre siempre seria su madre y a pesar de no haberla conocido mucho, la amaba con locura. Sospechaba que su madre había aparecido en un sueño de su maestra para pedirle de favor que cuidara de ella. Que nunca la abandonara y que ella fuese su segunda madre.

Si había sido así, entonces lo logro. Se gano su corazón, su confianza y todo el amor que le podría dar a una madre.

Kurenai le había entregado tanto. La había entrenado sin descanso, la había aconsejado, ella había secado sus lagrimas y la había levantado cuando se caía una y otra vez sin quejarse y sin molestarse por su debilidad. Ella no le exigía, ella era paciente.

Ella le ayudo a superarse, a ser una gran Kunoichi.

Ella le ayudo a enfrentar a cualquiera que la considerara débil. Ahora nadie la tachaba de inútil e inservible, ahora podía defenderse.

Ella le ayudo a superar sus miedos. Al principio fue difícil pero lo lograron. Juntas habían superado su inseguridad. Ahora era una mujer fuerte y segura, gracias a ella.

Ella le ayudo a ser reconocida por su clan. Recordaba como se habían abrazado de felicidad cuando le cedieron el liderazgo. Ese día, por primera vez probo el alcohol debido a que era una mini celebración por un logro mas. Tal vez eso fue innecesario pero no se arrepentía. Se la había pasado demasiado bien.

Ella le ayudo a superar la muerte de Neji. Fue duro, pero ella estuvo ahí cuando necesitaba un cálido abrazo.

Ella la ayudo a conquistar el corazón de Naruto; quien ahora era su esposo y padre de sus dos hijos.

Ella... le ayudo a no caer en las garras de a oscuridad.

Así que estaba totalmente decidido.

Sonrió dulcemente cuando la enfermera puso en sus brazos a su tercer hijo, quien al parecer era una preciosa niña de cabellos dorados.

Naruto a su lado solo se emociono y sonrió ampliamente abrazando con delicadeza a ambas.

—¿Cómo la llamaran?

Hinata desvió su mojada mirada a la mujer que estaba recargada contra la pared, mirándolos con inmensa felicidad. Sonrió ampliamente, sintiendo como las lagrimas recorrían por sus mejillas. _**Eran lagrimas de felicidad.**_

—Kurenai. — miro a Naruto quien asintió con una sonrisa tierna. E sabia todo el afecto que su esposa le tenia a su maestra y el personalmente le agradecía mucho a Kurenai por nunca haber abandonado a Hinata, así que, estaba mas que de acuerdo.—Se llamara Kurenai.

Kurenai abrió los ojos incrédula para que después estos se abnegaran de lagrimas.—Hinata...—

Hinata sonrió dulcemente.—¿Es preciosa no?—pregunto acariciando con delicadeza el suave rostro de su hija quien se hallaba durmiendo plácidamente.

—Claro que lo es.— susurro Kurenai, con lagrimas recorriendo su rostro. Se acerco lentamente hacia los tres para apreciar con detalle a la nueva hija de su alumna. Observo a Hinata y no pudo evitar sonreír maternalmente.

Por que Kurenai era su madre, y merecía ser llamada abuela por sus tres hijos. Cosa que le encantaba a la oji escarlata pues Hinata era su hija. Eran madre e hija y ambas lo sabían muy bien. Se amaban una a la otra y así seria hasta _**el final de sus vidas**._

— _ **Gracias por todo Kurenai-sensei.**_


End file.
